


Badlands

by urbaninja



Series: Everyone Lives [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everybody Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbaninja/pseuds/urbaninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being left for dead, South Dakota is on her own for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badlands

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone Lives continues with South getting her story. 
> 
> Lyrics from _Badlands_ By Bruce Springsteen.

_For the ones who had a notion_  
A notion deep inside  
That it ain’t no sin to be glad you’re alive  
I wanna find one face that  
Ain’t looking through me  
I wanna find one place  
I wanna spit in the face of these  
Badlands 

**

Agent South Dakota lies in the dirt, amazed that Wash didn’t shoot her in the head.

She lies in the dirt, staring up at the sky and not making an effort to move though part of her is screaming to do so. The other parts aren’t though. They’re working through what happened. 

She’s not surprised Delta said what he did. They’d never gotten along and quite frankly, South is glad to be rid of him. She didn’t need the constant voice in her head anymore, giving her lousy advice and constantly reminding her (though he never said it aloud) that she’s not York. 

Wash surprised her though. South never thought he’d have the balls to shoot her in cold blood like that. The Wash she knew would have just given her a warning, or taken her captive or something. But then, leaving him to die probably built up some resentment. Maybe more had snapped in him than she thought. 

She hears them leave and then it’s quiet. The silence is magnified by the fact that Delta is no longer in her head. And that’s when the realization hits.

For the first time in her life, she is truly alone.

**

She doesn’t like the feeling and can’t stay like this, and so she does the only thing that is left to her and activates her recovery beacon. 

Explaining herself is going to suck but hopefully it’ll lead to medical attention. 

That or they’ll kill her. Either or.

Surprisingly, it’s not Freelancer who finds her first. Rather, in a stroke of luck, she’s found by another organization, aid workers, trying to find stragglers and other lost souls in the aftermath of the war. 

She doesn’t object when they take her back to their base and patch her up. She can’t really go anywhere for a while. 

South wants to be grateful for their kindness but she’s forgotten how. She keeps looking for the angle, the catch, something that would say that these people aren’t who they say they are. Nobody is genuine in this world. Except for her brother and he’s not around. And maybe Florida, but he’s dead.

Despite their encouragements to relax and reminders that she’s safe, she remains wary, determined to leave the moment she can.

**

Still, South asks if they can find information on North. Or Freelancer.

They try their best but there’s nothing on North and only mentions that Freelancer is under severe scrutiny. Apparently the Oversight committee finally caught on to the bullshit that was actually going on. 

That’s at least somewhat satisfying. About time someone did something.

**

Recovery is weird. 

She lies on the bed, not really doing anything while her legs heal. Occasionally she curses Wash for putting her in this position. Most of the time she sleeps or reads trashy magazines that they have lying around. 

She hates it. She prefers being active.

She keeps glancing at the door, half-expecting North to walk through it with something to relieve her boredom. He was always good at that, especially when she was sick or out of commission. 

But she’s alone now and she has to keep remaindering herself of that.

Being alone would probably be a lot more awesome if she could actually start doing things for herself.

It’s something she’s wanted for a long time.

At least she thinks she has.

**

True to her word, South makes to leave the moment she’s given the all clear. They’ve patched up her armor, and provide her with some food, as well as a bit of money to help her out in the next town.

She manages to thank them somewhat sincerely, her distrust still evident. Regardless they wish her well and give her a lift into town.

South doesn’t look back as she walks away from the vehicle.

**

An effort is made at being responsible. 

And it’s in that effort that South realizes she doesn’t really know how to be responsible. She counted on North for that. He was the one that managed everything and South wonders how he did it. She tries copying what she remembers him doing, but budgeting is harder than it looks. 

It’s not like she’s deliberately squandering money either. She does fairly well for the first few weeks, but things are a lot more expensive than she thought, between food and finding a place to stay, never mind maintaining her gear.

She needs a job, but doesn’t really know how to find one. And she doesn’t want to sell her armor. As tempting as it is sometimes, there’s a nagging voice that sounds a lot like Delta saying that would be a bad idea. 

**

As money gets low, South starts to drift.

She can’t really stay where she is anymore with the money she has left. And she might have caused a disruption in a bar that gave her a bad reputation. 

It would be easier to start over, maybe get a real job, actually try and make something out of her life. Although the last time she tried that things failed pretty miserably. 

She wonders if North’s alright. He can take care of himself. So can she.

**

As it turns out, drifting kind of sucks, so South decides to try and make a life at the next town she comes to. 

She still has some money from the last town she stopped in, learning that construction pays well enough, and finds a cheap motel to stay at. She gets a job serving drinks in the bar downstairs. 

It actually works out for a couple weeks and South is starting to think that maybe she can considering moving up in the world and find something more permanent. At least until her one night stand from a few days ago comes in and accuses her of stealing. 

It turns into a fight and South leaves town the next morning on a muttered, less-than-sincere apology. 

**

She almost finds herself missing Delta.

If only because the silences are bad and she hates that it’s so quiet she can barely think. Delta filled that silence and now that he’s not around things are worse than ever. 

She hates that North was right and that having an AI wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. Even though he handled Theta pretty well. Probably because they were compatible. Not like her and Delta. 

Delta tried, she supposed, and she tried. But there was this common thought that she wasn’t York that neither could get over. 

South has to wonder what it would be like if she had gotten a proper AI, one that was compatible with her. But that just makes her think of Carolina, which just makes her mad again.

Not that that’s a difficult task these days.

**

And so she keeps drifting. 

Along the way she hears that Freelancer was taken out, which makes her smile. Enough to make her buy a drink with her meager dinner, even though she barely has any money. 

Not enough to buy lunch anyway. South resigns herself to minimal food for the next while. 

At least until she can get temporary work. 

**

Except the next few towns don’t really have work. At least, not what she’s looking for. 

And with lack of food and money, it makes her contemplate something stupid.

She’s stolen things before, mostly when she was a kid. And she was pretty good at it, at least when North didn’t catch her. But that was usually things like chocolate bars and other little things that in the grand scheme of things don’t usually mean anything. 

Never anything more expensive than a dollar. 

There’s no way she looks inconspicuous in the store. She smells, her clothes are dirty, she can’t remember the last time she cleaned herself up. But all she needs to do is grab a box of something and run. She’s fast, they won’t catch her, and it’s not like they’ll miss it in the long run.

She looks around, reaching up to grab a box of granola bars when a hand closes around her wrist. She turns sharply, a curse on her lips and is about to snap when she finds herself staring into a familiar, if infuriating face.

South could have sworn Wyoming was dead. 

They have a wordless conversation before South wrenches her hand away, stomping out of the store. She throws herself onto the bench outside, alternately fighting between anger and relief. 

**

Wyoming appears shortly after with a sandwich and a water bottle. 

She snatches both of his hands, devouring the sandwich and draining the water bottle. He sits beside her, nonplused, waiting for her to finish. Obviously, this act of charity has a bit more attached to it.

“Fuck, you’re worse than North sometimes, you know that?” she finally snaps. Wyoming remains unperturbed.

“Good to see you as well, South.” 

“The fuck are you doing here anyway? I thought you were dead.” 

They chat like this for a bit, Wyoming avoiding the questions about him and trying to get more from South. She tires of that in about thirty seconds and stands to leave. He grabs her arm.

“You not going to get far like that. You’re exhausted, South.” 

In a way, South had never minded how Wyoming had taken an older brother role in her life. It was different than having North as an older brother because he was much older and tended to let her get away with a lot more. But it was times like these that she hated it.

“Have been for weeks. Hasn’t stopped me yet.” There’s venom in her voice. “I have a safe-house in the next town. I’ll be fine.”

“We both know that’s a lie, dear, and I have a better idea. Come with me, and I’ll be able to secure you food, a place to sleep and even a chance to clean up. And I’m sure you won’t mind the company either. They’ll certainly be happy to see you”

Before South can protest, Wyoming is moving her down the street. She tries to resist, but fails as exhaustion and hunger set in and, while she won’t admit it, Wyoming’s presence is comforting.

**

He leads her to a non-descript house near a military base. 

“I’m home,” he says, ushering her in the front door. 

“About time,” comes a familiar voice, “I finished that stupid list of yours and I’m st—“ 

York stops midsentence and stares at South. South stares blearily back at him. This is what Wyoming meant as company? 

Any further train of thought it ended when South finds herself wrapped in a bear hug and it takes her a few minutes to register that Florida is alive as well and then her jaw nearly drops when 479er appears to see what the commotion is.

She glances at Wyoming, who merely smiles and South debates whether she wants to punch him or hug him or both.

Not that she gets a chance to make a decision before they’ve moved her into the living room, and Florida is telling her to lie down on the couch and rest while they make supper and that’s where South finds herself when 479er walks into the room with some hastily made soup. 

“It’s from the can,” she says with a shrug, “But it’s alright.” 

South doesn’t care. It’s the best thing she’s tasted in months.

**

After several helpings, she’s able to clean herself off and spends far longer in the shower than she’s ever done before. She feels lighter than she has in a long time and barely remembers being shown a bed. 

She falls asleep instantly and when she wakes up she finds out a day has passed.

“Where is everyone?” she asks, coming into the kitchen. Niner’s in there, letting some dishes soak in the sink and glaring at a Grifball match on the TV. Surprisingly domestic.

“Morning,” she says when she sees South. “Reg and Butch went to get your armor. York said something about errands. You want breakfast?”

South doesn’t answer, but instead pinches herself roughly on the arm. Niner tilts her head.

“What are you doing?”

“This has to be a dream. None of this can be real.” South is about to continue protesting when Niner slaps her lightly on the face.

“It’s not a dream South, much as I want it to be sometimes,” Niner admits. “We’re all here and alive and mostly in one piece.”

“How?”

“That’s a long story. Short version is Butch dragged Reg here, and then he left and came back, and then York showed up when he tried to steal some food. He was in about the same shape you were. And then none of them left.”

“Wyoming said he was in recovery.”

“When I say dragged, I mean it literally. He was almost dead. Some sort of fight that would have ended the war. That’s as far as he goes usually, but he’ll probably let you see the scar.”

“So, that’s what you do now? Run a halfway home for lost freelancers.”

“I didn’t sign up for it. Take it up with Butch, he’s the one trying to find everyone. It’s better than my other job though. Not going to lie, I prefer hanging out with you assholes than relaying commands.”

A long silence passes between them. 

“You don’t have to stay, South. But, I don’t mind you sticking around. House full of guys kind of gets annoying.” It’s probably the closest she’ll get to saying that she’s glad South is alive.

South nods. “So what’s on the menu for breakfast?”

**

After breakfast, South collapses on the couch to watch the Grifball game, trying to remember the last time she did such a thing. Niner leaves her to it, heading out to work or do errands, South wasn’t really listening.

She barely moves when Wyoming and Florida return with her armor, and ignores the snide remarks that it wasn’t very well hidden. But soon enough Wyoming has wandered off and Florida is sitting on the other couch watching the game with her.

“How are you doing, South?” he asks at a commercial. She shrugs.

“Better, I guess.”

“You sure were exhausted. Glad it’s helping though,” He says with a smile. “Where’ve you been this whole time?”

“Here and there.” It’s short. She doesn’t really want to have this conversation, whatever it is. Talking with Florida is always weird.

“Yeah, I figured. Well, consider this a place where you can put your feet up. You’re safe here.”

“Safe from what?”

“Well, with the collapse of Freelancer and all that, I can’t imagine the Chairman wants us around really. I just figure we’re better off being under the radar right now.” 

South finds she can’t disagree with him. There’s silence between them for a while. 

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard from North.”

The statement hangs in the air. South wondered when the conversation would come around to her brother. And it scares her to realize that she hasn’t thought of him in a while, having been so focused on keeping herself going.

“No. I haven’t.”

Florida nods. “Well, I’ll just have to keep looking then. I’m trying to find everyone.”

“Why?” The word is out of her mouth before she even has a chance to think about it. 

Florida laughs. “Reg asked me the same thing so I’ll give you the same answer. The stuff we went through, it’s pretty unbelievable? And no one else can really understand it. I mean, outside of the project, how many people do you know with an AI in their head? At this point, I just think it’s better if we’re together. And maybe we’ll be able to heal something.”

South is silent. She’s not sure what to make of that answer just yet. 

“Florida, did you…”

“Yeah. Omega. Long story about that one, but it’s part of why I’m alive again.”

There’s a nod before South gets up. Suddenly it feels like she has a lot to think about.

**

She’s moved to the back step. There’s a small yard and an even smaller garden and not much else. She sits there and stares up at the sky, at the stars just coming out. Funny how so much had changed in the past few days.

York comes out and joins her. A long silence passes between them.

Finally York breaks it.

“South, look, do you know what happened to Delta? I mean…”

“No, York. I don’t. He’s with Wash somewhere, I don’t know. They—“

And that’s when South finally breaks.

All of the anger and frustration and sadness and everything she’s felt over the past few months comes rushing up to meet her. The tears stream from her face and she has no way to stop them or reign herself in. York, gingerly, awkwardly puts his arm around her, unsure of how to react. 

He’s never seen South like this. North’s probably the only one who has and he’s not here. 

She leans against him and there’s not much he can do aside from allow her to let it all out. All he has is a shirt for her to blow her nose, so she sniffles while he disappears briefly to get some tissues.

“Sorry,” she says finally when he gets back. “I—“

“It’s okay, South,” York replies, “Really. I…I just wanted to know and…”

“Yeah. Look, he missed you, alright? And he really didn’t like me.” She glanced at the ground, pointedly. York opens his mouth to speak several times but each time decides against it. 

“Guess you’ve been through a lot, huh? I know what it’s like, drifting. Did that a bit before I wound up here.”

“Niner said you were trying to rob her.”

“All I wanted was a sandwich.” That makes South laugh. York hasn’t changed.

“Why’d you stay? I mean…you and Wyoming don’t exactly get along.”

“Even Reggie’s better company than being on my own. That part? Sucked.”

South is quiet, thinking about it. The quiet nights in dingy motel rooms, walking along the highways, all those times when it was just her and nothing else. Something she had thought she’d craved for years. 

“You’re right about that. Maybe I’ll stick around here for a bit.”

York grins and pats her on the back, before he stand and heads back inside.

And South is on her own again. Just her and the quiet of the night. But there’s a warm, noisy house behind her, and she knows that the silence is just temporary.


End file.
